1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to heating devices, and more particularly, to methods and systems for solar water heating.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solar heating systems use solar energy to heat water for a wide variety of uses, including home, business, and industrial uses. For example, individual households equipped with solar water heaters can use heated water for showering, cooking, and washing. Heated water can also be used to heat swimming pools, floors, and household spaces.
Solar heaters generally include a solar thermal collector and a fluid system to move a working fluid, such as water, from the collector to a location where the heated fluid is used. In a simple water heating system, for instance, cold water is pumped to a collector to be heated and the heated water flows back to a collection or reservoir tank for storage and later use. Collectors can consist of formed tubes or panels through which water is circulated and heated by the sun's radiation.
Government-sponsored incentives have increased the appeal of solar hot water systems, but the cost of solar water heaters remains prohibitively high for some due to manufacturing and installation costs associated with the systems. Thus, the development of simple, energy-efficient collection devices remains a significant challenge in the design of solar water heating systems.